Mucho mas que eso
by Nyroge
Summary: -¿Que tanto cuesta decirme hermano aru?- A Kiku le cuesta mucho decir esa palabra, por que Yao es...mucho mas que eso...


**E**toooo Nii hao a todos. Este mi segundo fic de Hetalia, con otra de mis parejas favoritas, se me ocurrió al ver una imagen asi.

**Disclaimer: H**etalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya

_**Enjoy it**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un pequeño murmullo hacia eco en aquellas pares de la mansión china, rebotando en las columnas cilíndricas que haciendo de soporte, pasando por aquel piso de cerámica color miel, y muriendo en los lienzos colgados del techo de un color carmesí, con bordados de un sol dorado en ellos.

Aquel murmullo provenía de uno de los pasillos y se iba acercando a la sala principal. A esas voces se le sumaron unas ligeras pisadas de pies descalzos, mientras que los antes susurros, ahora se hacían voces nítidas.

-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no? – era la voz de Japon, que, aunque era como un regaño, su voz sonaba igual de calmada que siempre .

-Muchas veces, peor jamás me das una explicación concreta aruu – era China, que, por muy contrario de Japon, venia enojado, con voz alterada y agitando sus brazos frenéticamente.

El japonés dio media vuelta, provocando que el chino detuviera su andar.

-Yao-san- dijo Kiku, observando a China , este sostuvo su mirada- Simplemente no me nace llamarle asi – contesto tranquilamente, cuidando de que sus palabras se escucharan normales, formales, sin alterar su propia voz.

-¿Qué tanto cuesta decirme hermano aruu? – dijo Yao visiblemente enojado.

-Nada, pero…-tomo un poco de aire – usted no es mi hermano-

-Pero es como si lo fuera aruu-

-Pero no lo eres- el chino rodo sus ojos.

-¿Ni siquiera por cariño aruu? Dijo Yao con algo de tristeza en su voz. Japon ahora estaba intranquilo, que lo escondiera muy bien, pero esa situación le estaba incomodando.

Ya que, si bien China lo cuido cuando pequeño, el japonés jamás fue un ser muy cariñoso que digamos. Pero era por que a él nunca se le dio bien demostrar sus sentimientos, pero si los tenia, solo que… a él siempre le fue muy difícil expresarse abiertamente. Y si quería a China, pero, no lograba explicárselo ni a el mismo.

-N..noo…- titubeo el azabache como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta demasiado difícil, y lo era de cierta forma… ¡Para él lo era!

-No logro entenderte aruu – dijo finalmente Yao , entrecerrando sus ojos, mirándolo fríamente. Pero Japon sabia que detrás de aquella mascara que Yao ocupaba con él ahora ahora, escondia una profunda tristeza.

Kiku comprendía perfectamente a Yao, no es que estuviera siempre pendiente de él, de hecho, no sabia como lograba conocerlo tanto; no podía explicárselo, lo conocía y punto. Aunque tal vez fuera por otra razón, tal vez en el fondo , China si le importaba, tal vez Kkku realmente se preocupaba de él aunque dijera lo contrario, tal vez, solo tal vez, Kiku apreciara a China de tal forma, que la palabra hermano mayor, no fuera suficiente. Nego aquellos traviesos pensamientos con la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que China seguía con el mismo rostro enfadado.

_Un rostro que oculta tantas penas…_

China sabia también que no podía ocultarle nada a Kiku, aunque lo intentara, e japonés siempre adivinaría sus pensamientos.

-Dame una razón concreta aru – insistió.

-No me nace-

-Esa no es una explicación aruu-

-¿Cuál quieres que te de? – al parecer el formalismo había desaparecido.

-Solo que…fundamentes mejor tu respuesta aruu – Y Japón estaba seguro de haber visto un leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Yao.

-Tu me adoptaste por ti mismo, tu te autoproclamaste mi hermano pero… ¿Me preguntaste si yo realmente lo sentía asi? – ahora las cartas se habían dado vuelta, Japon se sentía un malagradecido con todas sus letras, vio como China abría sus ojos totalmente sorprendido, seguramente esa frase había calado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, y por esa razón Kiku se estaba sintiendo culpable. No pensó bien su respuesta y ahora se arrepentía ¡Malditos impulsos!

-No pensé que sintieras aruu – dijo China con voz apagada, la mirada de Yao se ensombreció, Kiku sintió la necesidad de arreglar su metida de pata, no quería ver a China asi, y con su cara ensombrecida no podía ver tampoco aquellos ojos castaños brillantes, siempre llenos de vida.

Kiku lo observo un poco mas, mientras en su interior se abria una puerta que creyo cerrada, su mente le estaba diciendo que observara mejor a la persona que tenia frente a si y Kiku hizo caso. Observó su cabello castaño y lacio, su piel lisa y blanca, aquellos labios rosados, y esa contextura tan frágil , tan delicada, tan angelical…

Por un momento se le vino a la mente delinear su cuerpo.

_Su espalda…_

Pero cayo en cuenta que se encontraría con aquella…_cicatriz…_

_La cicatriz que él mismo dejó…_

Deshizo esos extraños pensamientos, al sentir esos ojos castaños que le atraían de sobremanera, posarse sobre su ser, intentado adivinar lo que el japonés pensaba.

Alejo rápidamente su mirada sobre aquel cuerpo, pensando una excusa mental para justificar su no disimulado mirar, y también una disculpa bienj elaborada por lo que le había contestado antes.

Cuando logro elaborar ambas, dio un suspiro, y atino a decir, pero fue cortado.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón aru, nunca te pregunte lo que en verdad querías – Japon lo miro extrañado – Pero esta bien aruu- continuo China. Kiku notó como la voz de China se iba consumiendo a cada palabra, el peli castaño quería llorar, sus ojos ya cristalinos lo delataban, Kiku los miro muy bien y descubrió en ellos a un ser incomprendido, alguien a quien nadie entendía, ni quería hacerlo.

Vió sus ojos , vió a China, pero, al mirarlos con mas detención, se vió a sí mismo. China era como él, igual de incomprendidos, y con pocos amigos. Por fin conocía a alguien como él, o mejor dicho, por fin se daba cuenta de quien era aquella persona que siempre lo acompañó.

En ese instante una idea golpeó su cabeza: debía disculparse y comenzar a apreciar lo que siempre estuvo a su lado.

-China yo…-

-Te entiendo aruu, digo, no es tu obligación aruu, si me consideras un hermano, bien, y si no lo hicieras, también estará bien aruu, respetare tu opinión aruu – China se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, ocultando su rostro con las mangas para que no vieran las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir, pero una fuerza lo obligo a darse vuelta, abriendo sorprendido sus ojos, sintiendo algo calido sobre sus labios..

¡Kiku lo estaba besando!

Kiku se había decidido, habi decidió jamás dejar partir a algo que amaba tanto, por que esa era la palabra, amor, no cariño. Un amor que lo estaba volviendo loco, que lo confundía y lo hacia redimirse ante él. ¿Pero que importaba ya?

Kiku bajó sus manos hasta la cintura del chino, acercándolo a él, profundizando el beso, mientras que nuestro Chino cerró sus orbes castañas lentamente, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que siempre estuvo tan oculto, pero que nunca lo dejaba en paz. Colocó sus manos en el cuello del azabache, disfrutando aquel primero beso que ambos compartían, revelándose tantas cosas que habría sido difícil expresar con palabras.

El aire comenzó a hacer falta, provocando que los asiáticos se separaran solo unos milímetros, mirándose profundamente, sonriendo y sintiéndose felices, mezclando sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

-Yao-kun…yo, no podía considerarte como un hermano porque…- le robó un fugaz beso- por que…. Tu eres mucho más que eso. Ai Shiteru.

Y Yao lo volvió a besar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**N**yaaa mil disculpas si no salió bien, pero es mi primer Japon X China aruu ;o;

Aun asi…Review? Y asi un panda se salva -w-


End file.
